


Morning Boys.

by ChrisNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: After RE6, Caught, Character Death Fix, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisNivans/pseuds/ChrisNivans
Summary: B.S.A.A's top agents are in love, that a fact. Just with who?
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Morning Boys.

**Author's Note:**

> A little more 3rd person P.O.V with some slight dialogue.

It was no secret that two of the best agents in the B.S.A.A had fallen in love. The two men were noticeably happier, smiles plastered on their faces, a beat to their steps as they walked through the halls. It was undeniably love.

What was a secret was who they had fallen for, there were of course the rumours and assumptions of what kind of beautiful women they had fallen in love with. Chris was assumed to fallen for a women slightly younger than him, intelligent and immensely beautiful, a women who would bring out the softer side of the once cold Captain. Piers on the other hand was thought to have fallen for a women with a strong perception of family and dignity, someone who would challenge him, and bring out his smile that was reserved for only a selected few.

It was a normal morning, the duo had arrived together at the base at precisely 5:30am. Walking through the doors shoulder to shoulder, smiling at the security members quickly before entering the elevator to their floor.

It was routine to see the Captain and his Lieutenant enter at the same time these days. After the events of Lanshiang, once the B.S.A.A had confirmed that they had retrieved the alive but infected body of First Lieutenant Piers Nivans, Chris had fought hard to keep his Sniper out of the labs and be treated properly and safely.

Of course, there was no arguments with his demands. The B.S.A.A had no intentions on treating one of their own like a monster. It didn’t stop the older man from visiting his Lieutenant in the hospital every moment he could. Even if he wasn’t conscious the most part of the beginning.

Chris was the first person he saw when he opened his eyes the first time. The last person who saw him, was now the first person to see the broken Piers Nivans.

It took a lot of work, a lot of highs and lows to get his friend back to his confident and loving self but they did accomplished their mission.

Piers was immediately met with a promotion upon returning to active duty only 7 months after the events. Though, he was flattered and confident he could do the job of Captain, be declined and offered to be co-captain for the time being until he was ready.

So now, with the two Captains of the new Alpha team, it was no surprise that the pair were spending most of their time together, in and out of the office.

The new members of Alpha were in awe of the chemistry and partnership of their two Captains.The way they wouldn’t even have to speak to each other and be on the same page was a sight to see. When one would stop speaking the other immediately finish their sentence without even a thought.

The two depended on each other in ways that made people smile. So why was it a surprise when they were caught mid kiss? Surely everyone should’ve seen it coming eventually. The whispering into ones ears, the way they would stand closely together, not letting even a single feather fit in-between them. Or maybe the way Piers had moved into Chris’s one bedroom apartment after being released. 

But no, here they were standing in the middle of the elevator mid smooch, while Jill stood in front of the opened door.

“Morning boys.” She awkwardly said, her cheeks turning a small shade of red.

“Jill!” Chris yelled, taking a step back from Piers, but leaving his left hand wrapped around his waist.

The three agents stood there in silence quietly making eye contact, giving questioning looks.

“How long has this been going on for?” Jill questioned.

“Since I woke up ma’am.” Piers answered, refusing to make eye contact with one of his superiors.

“4 months huh,”

“Yes, listen I know it unprofessional for us to be dating Jill, but I love him. If that means I have to leave the B.S.A.A to be with him, I will.” Chris said confidently.

“I’m disappointed in you Redfield.” Jill said, giving the two men a stern look. “Disappointed that you felt the need to keep this hidden.” She said, smile appearing on her face.

“What?” Piers said in confusion.

“I’m happy for you two! Lord knows you guys deserve someone to love, and to cherish the time you have together. Chris you’re my best friend, I’ve always known you had a thing for Piers.” Jill said, “And same goes to you young man.” Her finger pointed towards the sniper.

“Just take care of this big bear will ya?”

“Nothing id rather do more than take care and love this man.” Piers says, wrapping his arm around the older mans waist and leaning into him.

“Good, now get to work you two! I just sent about 34 reports that need to be done by 12am!”

“C’mon that’s only 6 hours! That’s not fair!” Chris hollered has the elevator doors closed, leaving the duo standing in the open, as their colleagues watched the two still wrapped in each others arms.

“Guess we have some work to do huh Cap.” Piers said, grabbing the mans hand into his and guiding him to their shared office.

They didn’t miss the wide eyes of their audience when Chris grabbed his waist and planted a firm kiss on his lovers soft lips.

Their colleagues shared a swift look around and laughed, shaking their heads before they returned to their own designated tasks for the day.

All in all, the rumours turned out to be true. Chris has indeed fallen in love with someone who was slightly younger than him, intelligent and immensely beautiful, someone who brought out the softer side of the once cold Captain. It made sense, the older man’s mood had changed once he received the news on his partner. And Piers, well they were spot on as well, he had certainly fallen for someone with a strong perception of family and dignity, and someone who would challenge him, and made him smile more than anyone had ever seen. 

Why they never even thought of the possibility of the two top agents being in love with one another, baffled them. They had everything they needed to put two and two together but refused to see the reality.

One things for sure, this was a love story they whole organization was thrilled for and couldn’t wait for the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one!


End file.
